From an Unexpected Quarter
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Kendrix has returned, Trakeena is defeated but something's bothering Kendrix. It takes a chat with an unexpected visitor to put things into perspective for her....


__

Disclaimer: Not sure who owns them these days but someone does, unfortunately it's not me. This is a little idea I thought of while reading some of Starhawk's standalones followed by ZeoViolets stories. So, this one is for them. Mouse, July 2003.

****

From an Unexpected Quarter

By Mouse

The last month had been hectic and stressful, but well worth it as now things was finally settling down into a routine on Miranoi. The devastated ruins of Terra Venture had been gone over carefully by many teams and they had earmarked quite a lot for salvage and the rest had been earmarked for recycling. Plans had been made to relocate what they could and rebuild the rest. Lots of consultation had been done with the natives of Miranoi, making sure the people of Terra Venture wouldn't intrude on their way of life or damage the planet's ecosystem beyond repair. Finally everything had been agreed upon and a huge celebration had been called for. A huge feast was prepared and everyone attended. It was wonderful and everyone was relaxed and happy, knowing that this would be the last time for quite a while that they could relax before the really hard work started. The rangers were chatting softly off to one side, watching the proceedings with the sense of relief and happiness from knowing that they'd done something good and right. The girls sat there laughing softly at Damon and Kai getting heavily involved in some discussion or other, trying to drag Leo and Mike into it as well. Karone noticed Kendrix slip away quietly and when Maya stood to go after her, for some reason, Karone stopped her. Shaking her head at Maya, Karone stood and followed Kendrix.  
  
She found Kendrix sitting on the edge of the small jetty, dangling her feet in the cool fresh water. Karone walked along the jetty and smiled down at Kendrix.  
"Hello Karone." Kendrix hadn't even looked up, it was like she knew who would be standing there.  
"Kendrix. May I join you?"  
"Sure." Something in Kendrix's tone made Karone's smile fade slightly as she slipped off her sandals and sat down next to her. She placed her feet in the cool water and sighed.  
"That's nice isn't it."  
"I suppose so." The silence stretched out between them, somehow making the air seem thick. Finally, Karone broke the silence.  
"Are you okay? You don't seem too happy all things considered." Kendrix opened her mouth to reply with her standard 'I'm fine' response but something stopped her. She sighed and looked down at the water.  
"No, somehow, I'm not okay. I guess I'm just feeling… not sure….maybe I'm just confused and feeling slightly out of place." Karone was honoured Kendrix felt comfortable enough to open up like this to her. Kendrix's voice was soft and she sounded so lost and unsure, defiantly not the face she'd been showing the others since she'd come back.  
"Because of what happened to you?" Kendrix shrugged and then after a moment replied.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I was gone, what... four or five months? A lot happened in that time to you guys and to me. I'm just trying to get my head around it I suppose." Karone was silent a moment, mulling over Kendrix's words. When she spoke, her voice was just as soft as Kendrix's had been.  
"Something like that, what happened to you I mean, will take a very long time to get over. It's not something that you can just magically click your fingers and make it so the last five months hasn't happened. That no time at all has passed." Kendrix let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I just don't know how I'm meant to get over something like this. Leo's been terrific and understanding, but I can't make him see what I'm feeling. I'm just really confused right now." Karone looked out over the water, the silence only broken by the sounds of the distant feast. Finally she spoke, her own voice soft and reflective.  
"When Andros freed me from Dark Spectre's control, I felt the same way - lost and confused. Except I can clearly recall each and every thing I had done when I was Astronema. But by taking your place, even for this short period of time, and doing some of the things I've done as a Power Ranger, I've managed to eventually come to terms with my past. It'll always be there; it'll always be a part of me. But I know that I had no control over my actions during that time."  
"That's the thing. You survived what happened to you, you've become a stronger person for it. I can't help feeling so lost right now Karone. Where do I fit into the scheme of things these days. As a scientist for Terra Venture? An ex Power Ranger? Leo's girlfriend? Just where do I belong?" Karone reached over and put her arm around Kendrix, letting the other woman draw comfort from the embrace.  
"You belong right here, with your friends, people who love you and care about you greatly." Kendrix didn't say anything for a few minutes and then sighed.   
"It's just so hard right at the moment Karone. I mean, I've been back a few weeks now, but this is the first time I've really stopped and thought about what I did." Karone was silent, letting her speak. She knew from experience that this is what Kendrix needed to do. "I don't regret for a second doing what I did. Saving Cassie's life was the most important thing I've ever done." Suddenly Kendrix slumped down against Karone. "I don't think anyone realises what really happened. I died that day Karone. No one knows what that felt like. No one." Karone was silent, as there was nothing she could say to that statement, but she knew of someone that did know what she meant. They sat there, in silence for a long time. Kendrix suddenly began to softly sob in Karone's arms. But Karone knew that she had to do something, and she knew exactly what that was.

@@@@

  
A week went by after the celebration feast and today was going to be a sad day for the Galaxy Rangers. Three days ago Karone had up and suddenly announced that she was ready to return to KO35 and her life there. She had faced her demons, come to terms with her past and wanted to go on with her life and that included a fresh start with her family as well. So she had called home and Andros had agreed to come and get her from Miranoi. Karone knew without asking that Zhane would come along to, those two were practically inseparable sometimes. She had missed Zhane terribly while she had been gone, more than she thought she would have. That was another reason she wanted to return home, to see if he still loved her as much as she loved him. He had told her when she had left that he would wait for her and she prayed that he was, but she knew in her heart of hearts he would be.   
  
So, that morning found them standing on the outskirts of Maya's village, watching the ship from KO35 descend slowly through the atmosphere and come to a gentle stop on the ground, the engines whining slightly as they powered down. The hatch lowered and was barely a third of the way down before a black uniformed figure leaped out, racing across the grass, a smile a mile wide upon his face and a shout on his lips.  
"Karone!" Karone smiled and ran forward to meet him halfway. They flew into each other's arms and hugged each other tightly. After a moment they looked at each other.  
"Zhane! I missed you so much." He grinned at her; his blue eye's never leaving hers. They were full of love and joy.  
"Yeah, how much?" Karone smiled back at him.  
"This much." She leant in and kissed him hard, which he returned with just as much passion after a moment of shock. Suddenly wolf whistles and the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Blushing terribly Karone broke the kiss, Zhane's sheepish grin mirroring her own. Standing just behind them both was Andros, a grin on his face.  
"Nice to see you missed me as well Karone." Karone smiled and letting Zhane go, reached over and hugged Andros hard.  
"Andros!" Andros put his arms around his sister and spoke softly so that only she could hear him..  
"I'm so proud of you Karone. We both are. It took a lot of courage to do what you did." He released her and smiled. "Your dream from when we were kids came true, you're a Power Ranger now." Karone smiled.  
"I know. I'm just so happy to see you again." Zhane laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"As are we. Now, are you going to introduce me to these people or what?" Karone laughed and putting her arm around Andros turned back to the others. They walked over and Karone smiled widely at her friends.  
"All of you know Andros, my brother. Leo, this is Zhane, the Silver Ranger and my boyfriend." Zhane dropped his arm and held out his hand to Leo.  
"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for looking after Karone for us." Leo grinned.  
"She wouldn't let us, but it was a pleasure." Karone just laughed and moved on.  
"This Mike - the Magna Defender and Leo's older brother. Leo and I spent many an hour complaining about over protective older brothers." Karone winked at Mike as she said this.  
"Hey!" Andros and Mike both chorused and Zhane winked at Mike as he shook his hand.  
"Somehow I think Karone got the better end of the deal though, Andros was light years away." Mike laughed at that. Karone moved him on to where Damon and Kai were standing.  
"This is Damon, the Green Ranger, and Kai, the Blue Ranger." Zhane shook hands with both of them, his ever present grin on encompassing them.  
"Nice to meet you Zhane."  
"Yeah, we've heard heaps about you." Zhane glanced at Karone and winked at her.  
"None of it good I'm sure." Karone blushed and gave him a gentle shove along the line.  
"This is Maya, the yellow Ranger. She has been really good to me, helping me get settled and everything." Zhane held her hand a moment longer and gave her a smile that would melt any heart.  
"Thank you Karone. It was totally my honour."

"And you have my thanks as well." Karone smiled at her friend and then went on to the last member.  
"And this is Kendrix. The Pink Ranger." Zhane smiled and held her hand warmly in his, his blue eyes twinkling with warmth and love. With his ready smile Kendrix could see what Karone loved about him. _*She's the one you want me to talk to right? * _Zhane thought to Karone.  
"Nice to meet you Zhane. Karone speaks highly of you." Karone smiled at the former Pink Ranger. _*Yes. You both have something in common and it's eating Kendrix up inside what happened to her. I'm hoping you can help her*_  
"All bad I'm sure Kendrix." _*I'll try my best*_ Zhane let her hand go, his gaze lingering on her a moment longer and then turning back to the others. "So, what do we have to do to get a tour around here. Since I couldn't come last time..." Zhane shot Andros a look which Andros returned with a grin.  
"Hey, you volunteered to stay on Earth as I recall." They all laughed and Maya moved forward.  
"Come on, we have prepared lunch and everything."  
"Alright, food." Karone laughed, linking her arms through Zhane and Andros's, matching their smiles with one of her own.  
"I've missed the pair of you. Nothings changed, always thinking of your stomach Zhane." The three of them laughed and joined the other rangers heading back into the settlement.

@@@@

They had spent a lovely time with the Galaxy Rangers, going over the plans for the colony and offering suggestions from their own experiences rebuilding KO35. Andros even went so far as taking a list of urgently needed supplies and promising to bring them back as soon as he could get them – mostly irreplaceable medicines that had been destroyed in the evacuation and crash. That night, the Rangers held a nice quiet little feast of their own, to say goodbye to Karone and the other visiting Rangers. It was towards the end of the night that Kendrix slipped away once more and Karone noticed it again. *_Zhane, I think you'd better go talk to Kendrix now, it'll be the last chance you get. I'll keep them distracted. * _Zhane had been sitting next to her enjoying the atmosphere and joining in with the story telling and jokes. He squeezed her hand and absently sipped his drink. _* Okay. I'll be back soon. *_ At the moment, everyone's attention was on Damon as he regaled them with some tale or other and Zhane quietly slipped away, following Kendrix silently. Sneaking out without anyone noticing him happened to be a skill Zhane excelled at.

It wasn't hard to find her, once again sitting on the jetty by the water like Karone had told him she'd found her the previous week, her feet dangling in the water. Zhane plonked himself down next to her without ceremony and grinned at her, crossing his legs at the ankles, just above the waters surface.

"Hey." Kendrix looked over, surprise on her face to see him there.

"Oh, hey Zhane. Is something wrong?" Zhane's smile faded and his eyes became serious.

"Actually, that was my question to you." Kendrix looked at him sharply, him sounding serious and concerned was defiantly not the impression she'd gotten from the short time she'd spent with him during the day. She found understanding and concern in his eyes. And something else, she wasn't sure what.

"Karone sent you after me, didn't she?" One side of Zhane's mouth twitched in a small smile.

"Caught me out there. Yes, she's really worried about you." Kendrix looked out over the water, swinging her feet idly. 

"She doesn't have to be, I'm fine." Zhane snorted in soft disbelief.

"And I'm Darkonda. Kendrix, you died. That's something no one gets over in a hurry. Trust me, I know." Kendrix was startled. It was the first time anyone had come out and said it straight.

"How could you know how I'm feeling!" The words burst out of Kendrix before she knew what she was saying. Zhane's eyes bored into hers and his voice was soft, calm but full of pain, exactly like hers.

"Because I died for two years."

@@@@

Kendrix just stared at him in shock, his words registering. And it was then that she realised what she saw in his eyes besides understanding. It was remembered pain of a sacrifice he had made as well. 

"What…what happened to you?" Kendrix was suddenly beset with the maddening need to know what he had gone through; illogically she somehow wanted to deny that what he'd gone through wasn't as bad as she had. Deep inside she was saying nothing could be the same as what she went through, nothing. But she forced herself to listen; realising that he was trying to help her. Zhane's eyes never left hers as he began to speak. His voice never wavered, his tone the same sad tone.

"Three and a half years ago, KO35 was invaded by Dark Spectre. We didn't have a chance really, but Andros and I did our best to protect our people while we evacuated the city." Zhane swallowed and continued. "We had almost got everyone out, there was only a small group of planetary defenders and civilians left. We were exhausted. We'd been fighting almost twenty-eight hours straight. Then it happened." Zhane looked away and Kendrix found herself almost holding her breath. Finally she spoke, reaching out a hand to gently place it on his arm.

"What happened?" Zhane looked at her, smiling slightly, grateful for her concern. Even after everything that had happened to her, she still found it in her heart to worry about others. Zhane continued, but still, even after all this time he found it hard to talk about what happened.

"Andros attacked a monster that was slightly stronger than himself. He got knocked down. The monster went in for the kill and I rushed forward to attack it. I took the blow meant for Andros. I yelled at him to run and then the next thing I knew was darkness. To me what felt like seconds later, I woke up to find myself on the Megaship and Andros under attack by another monster on a strange planet. After a battle Andros told me I'd been in hyper sleep for two years. Two years I'd been dead in all sense of the words." Zhane swallowed hard, his voice going soft now. "Andros put me in hypersleep to try and save my life, to heal me of the injuries I'd suffered." Kendrix sat there in shock. He'd lost two years of his life to save his best friend. That was a huge sacrifice.

"How…how did you adjust?" Zhane grinned slightly at the memory; those first few days had been hectic and occasionally fun at the same time. 

"Oh, it wasn't easy I can assure you. Andros told me everything that had happened while I'd been asleep. That was so much information to take in it was overwhelming at times. Our people were scattered and lost to us. Andros had been by himself for two years and was taking foolish chances in his mission. And then there were four new Rangers to get to know and get used to. At times I wished that it hadn't happened and that I wasn't feeling so lost. I didn't know where I fit in with Andros any more. That wasn't a nice feeling." Zhane's smile had faded as he recalled those first few hectic days. "Andros got jealous because Ashley was quizzing me about him all the time. Andros isn't the most talkative person around and tends to keep personal stuff personal if you know what I mean. That wasn't a pleasant conversation when he confronted me about it that's for sure. For the first time in our lives I felt that he'd abandoned me because of a misunderstanding. He made me stay behind on a mission but I couldn't let him fight alone so I went anyway. Put that on top of trying to assimilate two years worth of information and knowing there was nothing you could do to get that two years back, well, it wasn't easy. But we got over that minor misunderstanding and our bond was stronger than ever." Kendrix listened in awe as he spoke.

"How did you cope though? How could you just carry on like nothing had happened? Sometimes I feel like everyone's ignoring what happened to me, that they don't care about it, like it doesn't matter any more." Zhane looked her in the eyes, his blue one's so clear and warm Kendrix felt like she wasn't alone in feeling like she did for the first time ever since she had returned.

"Oh I didn't at first, I can tell you. You see, the hypersleep had drained my powers so low it got to the stage where I couldn't hold a morph for longer than two and a half minutes. Andros over heard Alpha running some tests on me and misunderstood what they meant. He's good at misunderstanding things sometimes." Zhane gave her a wicked grin at his best friend's sometimes-blatant ignorance. "He thought I was dying. So, as a joke I let him think that. At the time I thought it was funny but later on I realised that I'd done it, and let it gone on as long as it did, because some part of me wanted Andros to pay as much attention to me as he used to. I guess I was a little jealous that he had Ashley and the other rangers now. But when I saw them fighting without me, because I couldn't join them and protect Andros like I always have, being unable to do that tore me up inside. So, to restore my powers I did something monumentally stupid. To this day no one but Alpha knows what I did to restore my powers." The scientist in Kendrix thought hard for a moment and then her eyes widened as the answer was thrown up by her subconscious.

"Oh god, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Zhane gave her a rather boyish and roguish grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh yes I did. Found the biggest lightening storm I could. Climbed to the top of this mountain and held up my morpher. Got zapped and by some miracle survived. My powers were restored so I could help Andros fight again. And to fight along side Andros was well worth the risk. For the first time in days I felt everything was going to be okay." Kendrix shook her head. 

"That was a stupid but brave risk you took." Zhane shrugged.

"No more stupid than taking that blow for Andros, or you destroying the savage sword for Cassie. We do what we have to do Kendrix. We do what we feel is right in our heart, without thinking through the consequences of our actions. As long as the one's we care about are alive and okay at the end of the day, that's all that matters isn't it?" Zhane's eyes bored into hers and finally she had to look away. She mulled over his words, running them around in her head for a bit. Zhane spoke again, this time his voice was understanding and admiring. "I admire you Kendrix. You have stayed around the others, you've tried to get on with your life without running away." Something in his voice caught her attention.

"And you didn't?" Zhane looked away, his voice sadder than she had ever heard.

"No, I didn't. We encountered some refugees from KO35 on a planet we were exploring, looking for Zordon. When the other Rangers left, I stayed behind. Oh, I used the excuse that they were going to need more protection and help building weapons and stuff. But Andros knew, as did I, that I was just running away from trying to fit in with something I didn't feel a part of. I had to think; I needed some space. And being around people from our planet gave me what I needed, a connection to my past, which I desperately needed at the time. After a little while, I returned to be with Andros and the others, finally having made at least a semi peace with what had happened. In the end I came to realise that I wouldn't have done anything different, I would have still taken that blow for Andros and to this day, I don't regret saving his life. I learnt that you have to live your life like every day is going to be your last. Because I knew intimately, that it could be. So now, I don't let the little things phase me. I live my life to the fullest because I'm not afraid of death any more. Been there, done that I believe the saying is on Earth." Zhane's ready smile did more to ease Kendrix's fears and confusion that anything anyone else had said before. And then suddenly it hit her. She was alive; she'd been given a second chance. And she was going to make the most of that chance. She smiled warmly, the shadows finally lifting from her eyes for the first time since she had returned.

"Your right. We're both extremely lucky at having been given a second chance at life. How many people can say that they saved a fellow Rangers life and then come back from the dead." Zhane's grin widened and his eyes sparkled with life.

"Just two of the most brilliant people in the universe. The unique and handsome Silver Ranger, and the beautiful intelligent Pink Galaxy Ranger. Two of a kind in a universe that is sometimes uncaring, most of the time unfair but always believes in happy endings." Kendrix laughed then, the first time that the sounds weren't forced or fake in anyway. It was a laugh of pure joy at being alive and healthy. She reached over and clasped Zhane's hand in hers.

"Thank you Zhane. For talking to me. I think I was tending to take life too seriously, but now I know I can't, because at any moment, it might be taken from me."

"Exactly. Why worry about something you can't change? Enjoy your life while you can I say. As long as you're happy, healthy and have a rather healthy respect for the universe, you're laughing." And laugh they did, at the joy of being alive and surviving an experience no other Ranger could claim to have suffered. Life was suddenly good again for Kendrix. And she had a lot of living to do.

@@@@

The morning was crisp and clear. Commander Stanton had already been by to say goodbye to Karone and left. So it was just the Rangers that were left to say goodbye. Karone's things were already packed on the shuttle, now it was just the sad bit of saying goodbye. Andros and Zhane hung back a little, letting Karone say her farewells in private. Karone stood in front of Kai and smiled.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome. I'll always remember your welcome feast that first night on Terra Venture." She reached out and embraced him and he hugged her back.

"Come and visit us soon okay."

"I will." Karone let him go and he stepped back. She moved to stand in front of Damon and he smiled at her.

"I'll never forget how you taught me to believe in myself Karone. Thank you." Karone glanced at Andros and then back at Damon.

"Believing in someone is easy Damon, it's the believing in yourself that's hard. Andros taught me that, it seemed only fair I teach you." He hugged her hard, which she returned. He stepped back to stand next to Kai as she moved over to Mike. He smiled gently at her.

"You have a good heart Karone. Never forget that."

"I won't. Thank you for everything, for making me feel a part of your family."

"It was my pleasure Karone." He embraced her then stepped back with the others. Maya was next in line and she had tears in her eyes. They hugged each other and when they let go Maya smiled.

"You're always welcome here." Karone nodded.

"Thank you. And thank you for all the help, kindness and friendship you've shown me. I don't know what I would have done without you." Maya just nodded and squeezing Karone's hands stepped back to stand with the others. Mike put his arm around her and gave her a gentle smile. Karone then stood in front of Leo. In many respects, he'd been like a big brother to her. Helping her adjust and being their for her.

"Leo… I don't know what to say." Leo grinned at her.

"How about you'll come back and visit often."

"You know it." Tears in her eyes Karone embraced Leo hard. "Thank you so much." He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, glancing at Zhane.

"Your one very lucky man Zhane. She's very special." Zhane smiled.

"Don't I know it." Leo let her go and stepped back to be with the others. That left the two Pink Rangers standing together. Kendrix smiled at Karone and Karone was pleased to see that the shadows were finally gone from Kendrix's eyes. Kendrix held out her arms and Karone embraced her.

"You showed great courage and honour Karone. You have been a credit to Pink Rangers, everywhere. I couldn't think of anyone that I would have rather taken my place. Thank you for all the hard work you did." Karone smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me with your powers. It was something I was sure would never happen to me, especially after everything." Kendrix nodded.

"I know. But I've recently learnt that the universe likes happy endings. This was your chance to make a difference for the side of good, and you did a wonderful job." Karone didn't know what to say, so she just embraced her friend hard. Tears streamed down both the woman's faces and Kendrix whispered softly to Karone. "Don't let Zhane go Karone, you have a rare one there."

"I know. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today." The two women released each other and Kendrix stepped back, standing with the others. Andros and Zhane came and stood by her side. Karone took one last look at them all and smiled.

"Thank you all so much. I'll never forget you." Kendrix smiled again at her.

"We'll never forget you either. And Zhane, thank you." Zhane grinned and winked.

"Anytime." Leo glanced at Kendrix, his expression confused. Kendrix saw this and grinned at him.

"I'll tell you later." Karone took one last look and smiled.

"Thank you everyone, for everything." They all waved as the three Kerovan's moved into the ship, the ramp raising behind them. 

They moved quickly to the bridge and Zhane took the controls, Andros sliding neatly in next to him. With a small sigh, Karone took the other side of Zhane. The engines fired up and soon they were on their way. After a few minutes Zhane turned to her and smiled gently.

"Are you okay?" Karone thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, I am. You know, this experience has been a real eye opener for me." Andros looked at her.

"How so?"

"I now know what you two go through every day protecting our home. And what Ashley gave up to come back with you when you decided you wanted to go back home, to KO35 for awhile. But that doesn't matter, as long as I'm happy and free, and with the people I love, everything is okay." The two rangers smiled at her. Andros spoke first though.

"True. But we're back on Earth that's our home now. KO35 will always be where we have come from and our home. But being with the people we love is more important for the moment." Zhane nodded.

"And it's not like we're never going to go home to KO35. But for the moment, Earth is where we belong." Karone smiled at them both. She knew Andros was on Earth because of Ashley. She and Zhane had followed him there because of their love for Andros. 

"Thank you both. I love you both so much. I'm going to miss being with the other Rangers, but I missed you more." They laughed then and settled in for the long journey back to Earth. Karone glanced at her brother and her boyfriend as they began to tease each other about something or other, what she had no idea about. But she realised that she now finally felt more comfortable and relaxed with her brother and her boyfriend because she was a Ranger to. Shared experiences made people closer. And for that she was grateful. Her past was behind her, finally in perspective and she had been able to accept it now. Now she truly felt she could get on with her life. And it was a good feeling.

@@@@

The Galaxy Rangers watched the ship leave and one by one they drifted back to the camp site until finally Kendrix and Leo were left standing in the field alone. Leo had his arm around Kendrix and they stood there in silence for a while. Finally, Kendrix sighed and smiled over at Leo.

"Ready to go home?" Leo looked at her, noticing for the first time today that she seemed more relaxed, her eyes were as bright as he could remember them being since before she had gone away.

"Yes. I am. Are you?" Kendrix glanced once more up at the clear sky and then back at Leo, her smile warm and loving.

"You know what. I think I am ready. We have our whole lives together, and I don't intend to wast any more time moping about. Come on, we have work to do." Laughing softly, they moved together, heading back towards the settlement. They truly did have their whole lives ahead of them, together.

The End.


End file.
